


Don't Mess With Tim

by Dokt0rGunn



Series: Borderlands Prompts [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokt0rGunn/pseuds/Dokt0rGunn
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:"Ay if you happen to be up for another rhysothy prompt, possibly one where Tim has to go save his CEO boyfriend from a bunch of Pandora Bandits (not jack bandits like actual bandits) and winds up kicking total ass while doing so. Gore is a-ok too, possibly preferred. Maybe they want Rhys' fancy tech/company and don't mind getting their hands bloody to do it. And maybe Timothy actually has a darker side when it comes to defending those he loves ;) Violent, Protective Tim is something we need." - Anonymous





	Don't Mess With Tim

Rhys was missing, he had gone missing two hours ago while travelling to the new research outpost they'd been setting up. Tim had wanted to go with but Rhys had insisted that he stay in New Opportunity.  
  
"You go everywhere with me Tim, you should have a break, I do have other security," Rhys let out a small laugh, "I'll be fine, it's a short trip."  
  
But he hadn't been fine, he'd been attacked by bandits, and according to the only guard who'd survived, they'd taken Rhys with them. In a moment of rage Tim had nearly shot the surviving guard before recalling how inappropriate that would be.  
  
Besides, the guard with a gut wound didn't deserve his anger. At least he'd tried to protect Rhys, unlike Tim who'd listened to the idiot and hadn't been there.  
  
"I found him," Yvette spoke from the computer terminal, "pretty weak signal, they're really far from any satellites, maybe even underground, but I've got a position."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Tim, don't do anything rash," Yvette placed one hand on her hip, "you can't just go running in there, Fio-"  
  
"The hell I can't, does it seriously seem like I have the fucking time to wait for your little girlfriend and her sister?" Tim growled, his voice lowering into a range he knew Jack had used when threatening people; he usually didn't make use of it, but in this case he couldn't care less who he sounded like as long as he got Rhys back. "Where. Is. He."  
  
Yvette's eyes widened and she took a step back, she was ex-Hyperion, he imagined it was almost a pavlovian response to that tone of voice; Jack would have been thrilled. Her brief bout of fear settled into a glare and then she motioned at the computer screen, "the coordinates are right there, do whatever it is you're going to do."  
  
A queasy feeling swirled in his stomach but he pushed it aside for the moment, he'd have to do apologies later, after he saved Rhys. Fiona and Sasha would just slow him down anyways.  
  
His trip to the bandit camp was frantic, he nearly ran over some workers on the edge of Opportunity who just happened to be in his vehicle's path, as it was he barely avoided them and took out part of one of the nearby orchards. Damn Rhys and all his expanding, and stupid roads, and infrastructure, and plants, they were all in his way.  
  
It took Tim the better part of three hours to reach the bandit encampment, he abandoned his vehicle before it could give him away and climbed the nearest cliff. There were three guards outside of the buildings which appeared to be a long abandoned Maliwan facility, easy mode.  
  
One, two, silenced shots to their skulls, and then the last bandit got a hand wrapped around his face as Tim dragged him backwards from the buildings.  
  
Pushing the man to the ground Tim pressed a knife to his throat, "where is Rhys?"  
  
"I'm telling his lapdog nothing."  
  
Tim smiled grimly, and casually drove the blade through the man's shoulder, "you sure about that?"  
  
It didn't take more than three twists of the blade before the man was desperately telling him everything there was to know about the base. The bandit hadn't been with the group that kidnapped Rhys, but he'd heard the ones who had thought they could get a lot of money out of the CEO of a company like Atlas. They were keeping him in the central building far underground in the hopes that it would block the signal of his cybernetics.  
  
It was no great feat to take out the couple guards at the entrance, and easier still to find the power plunging the entire complex into darkness. The next part of his plan gave him some pause, hand lingering over the device at his wrist, he hadn't called them in a long time. Not since shortly after he'd started working for Rhys, he'd seen how uncomfortable they made the man, though in typical Rhys fashion he'd insisted it was fine.  
  
He had no choice, not if he wanted to pull this off perfectly. A couple presses and they were springing to life with the unchanging shout of "who needs a hero?"  
  
Another press at his wrist and they were charging into the action. The bandits wouldn't know what hit them.  
  
In the ensuing chaos it was easy enough to walk straight down the hall and then down a flight of stairs, finally reaching one way glass that overlooked an interrogation room a floor below.  
  
He'd found him.  
  
Rhys sat chained down to the table in the center of the room with a bored expression, in spite of a messy looking cut on his eyebrow and a collection of blue bruises marring his normally pale skin he seemed okay.  
  
The bandit nearest to him grabbed the CEO by the front of his shirt and dragged him up to the furthest extent the chains could reach, "call off your dog Atlas!"  
  
Rhys just wrinkled his nose, "you sure you don't want to try some gum? I think I have some in my pocket."  
  
The bandit holding him was the biggest and therefore it was within reason to assume the boss of this particular group. Two birds, one stone then. Save Rhys and kill the man responsible at the same time. Perfect.  
  
Speaking of the man responsible he had just backhanded Rhys sending the slim man and the table a good meter across the room. That was quite enough of that.  
  
Dropping through the window Tim shot the other bandits in the room on the way to the floor and had the barrel of his shotgun pressed against the leaders skull the moment he landed, "guess you found me asshole."  
  
Rhys sat up and smiled, "I knew you were coming."  
  
"Just give me one second to blow out this piece of shits kneecaps and I'll be right with you sweetheart," Tim grinned.  
  
"Wait - wha-" the bandit leaders protests were interrupted as Tim calmly unloaded one shot into the man's left knee and then another into the right.  
  
The man went down screaming his eyes blurring as his consciousness faded in and out. Reaching down to steal the man's key's Tim stopped momentarily to pat the man on one cheek, "don't go dying on me yet, we still have things to discuss."  
  
Turning around he bent down by Rhys gently uncuffing the man's wrists and wincing when he saw the bloody lines where the handcuffs had dug in, probably when he'd been thrown.  
  
"I did warn them to let me go," Rhys said standing with Tim's help and giving the bandit leader a dismissive sneer.  
  
"I have an insta-health," Tim offered running one hand along Rhys' spine.  
  
"No, I think you better use it on our friend here," Rhys frowned, "someone sold us out, they knew what my travel plans were Tim."  
  
Scowling at the idea Tim dragged the man up and jammed the instahealth into the man's side before pressing his shotgun to the bandit's reforming kneecaps, "well who sent you? You working for someone?"  
  
"I don't work for no one," the man snarled.  
  
Smiling like he was on a pleasant picnic Rhys ran one hand up the back of Tim's neck, "I guess I was wrong my love, you were right, the bandit definitely does not need his kneecaps."  
  
Panic flooded the man's face, "no wait!"  
  
"Well what's this?" Rhys tsked, "didn't he just say he doesn't work for anyone?"  
  
"He did," Tim paused as though pondering some great mystery, "you don't think he lied to us do you?"  
  
"I wasn't lying," the man nearly shrieked, "I don't work for him, he just said he represented a rival company that would rather see you out of the way!"  
  
"And you thought instead of killing Rhys why not try and shake him down for money?"  
  
"Well they didn't pay us very much for an assassination," the bandit commented.  
  
"Fair," Rhys stood up at full height, "thank you for the information."  
  
Tim grinned and pressed the shotgun to the man's skull.  
  
"But I told you everything," the bandit screeched.  
  
"Yup, so this time I'll just blow off your head," Tim chuckled, "it's called mercy."  
  
The shotgun blast sprayed blood and brain matter across the cell but Rhys didn't seem to mind, his eyes almost devouring Tim.  
  
Dropping the shotgun he wrapped his arms around the tall slim man and sighed into his collar bone, "I thought they might have tortured you, or killed you."  
  
He felt a kiss pressed into his hair, "nope, but they were awfully annoying, you know that idiot actually suggested I give him Atlas, can you imagine?"  
  
"What about this rival company?" Tim questioned.  
  
"Oh could be any of them, none of them are fans of any plan that lowers gun sales on Pandora, what's more concerning is they knew my travel path, which means someone in Atlas sold that information."  
  
Tim pulled back with a frown, "a traitor."  
  
"Corporate spy, but I suppose it amounts to the same," Rhys smiled and pressed a kiss to Tim's lips, "don't worry, I have a plan."  
  
"As long as that plan doesn't involve going anywhere without me again I'm okay with it," the vault hunter commented sternly.  
  
Rhys chuckled "I promise it doesn't."  
  
Tim smiled and scattered kisses along Rhys' neck, "good, now let's get back home and shower, I think I have brain and skull fragments in my hair."

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr [here](https://dokt0rgunn.tumblr.com/post/161019350228/ay-if-you-happen-to-be-up-for-another-rhysothy).
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed! Please shoot me a comment if you've got the time!


End file.
